


For the Love of Darkness (Original)

by VioletShade4



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Chains, Early Draft, Emotional Rollercoster, Heavy Angst, Imprisonment, M/M, Mild Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stand Alone, shadow is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Shadow takes his revenge on the Violet hero in an intimate way.





	For the Love of Darkness (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original draft of the chapter of the same name from my four swords manga retelling series.  
> It does not need to be read in that context and stands alone.  
> enjoy!

It was odd seeing him here like this.  
So powerless, so weak, Shadow thought as he ran his hand along Vio’s limp face. He looked so small and vulnerable, one could hardly believe he almost took out a battalion of Hinox after almost destroying Shadow’s most prized possession. The memory of that betrayal reignited the rage that had simmered at seeing Vio in such a helpless state. Shadow pulled his hand away from his former friends face, where maybe it had lingered a moment too long.  
This was no way to treat an enemy, especially one as devious as Vio, Shadow chided himself, even if he was gorgeous while unconscious. After all, he had managed to trick Shadow himself, the prince of darkness, into thinking that he could belong for once. That maybe he could have a friend. That was what hurt the most. Not that he had nearly broken the mirror or killed his useless brutes of henchmen, but that Vio, the only person he had ever considered a friend, had betrayed him. His rage threatened to boil over as he began to reach for the hero’s throat but stopped a hair's breadth away, he still needed him.  
Well, I’ll have my revenge soon enough, he thought. And it will be so much sweeter when I can hear him scream. Content in the prospect of pleasures to come, Shadow rose from the cot and left Vio lying in the dungeon of the fire temple to make further preparations for the arrival of the other heroes.  
Vio woke up in darkness, he was sore all over. The guards had been none too gentle after he had been knocked unconscious. He hissed involuntarily as he sat up, wincing as he tried to move his battered limbs and make out his surroundings.  
“Ahh, our sleeping beauty is awake,” he heard a voice whisper. He spun around, nearly falling off of the small cot before catching himself, crying out softly as his sore body screamed in response to the abrupt motion. He heard the same voice chortle softly. Wait, he knew that voice. His mind reeled, trying desperately to remember where he knew it from. Then it hit him. It was the voice Shadow adopted when talking to his enemies. The soft sultry and ominous purr that promised only pain to those who heard it, so unlike the happy, proud and occasionally even adoring tones he had become accustomed to hearing from his new friend in the past weeks.  
“Shadow!” Vio gasped, but before he could speak again a hand was around his throat and a weight fell on his chest toppling his still fragile balance so he was pinned to the cot.  
“Bingo,” purred the voice. The weight shifted and Vio caught a glint of crimson eyes. “What?” drawled Shadow. “No clever comeback? No brilliant plan?” Shadow whispered, stroking Vio’s neck while maintaining enough force to keep him pinned down.  
“W-what?! What are you d-doing?!” Vio stuttered as adrenaline coursed through him. He had never been this close to Shadow before especially in such an intimate context and his memory and wits were still a bit rattled from his head injury.  
“I guess not,” Shadow sighed sounding a bit disappointed as he sat back on top of Vio’s hips. Vio tried to sit up, following Shadows movement in the dark, but Shadow’s hand on his throat didn't budge. “What am I doing?” Shadow mused “What am I doing?” His voice pitched up a little, a suggestion of insanity, of a mind unhinged. Vio shuddered under him. “ My dear Vio, I am simply showing you the hospitality due to guests of this castle.”  
“Some hospitality…” Vio grumbled, not entirely sure what was happening but becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  
“It's the very best there is……. for traitors.” Shadow sneered, his hand tightening a fraction. That word. Traitor. The one Shadow had screamed in his face hours earlier as the world faded to black. That one word brought everything back. Vio began to buck and struggle to get away, suddenly realizing the full danger of the situation. But Shadow’s grip was like iron and Vio couldn't shake him “Calm down Vio, I won't hurt you… much.” Shadow chuckled lowly, leaning forward to trap Vio in a kiss. Vio felt his captor’s hand relax and took his chance, head-butting Shadow in the nose as he pulled the dark prince’s hand off his throat and rolled off the cot “Aargh!” Shadow shouted in shock and pain collapsing against the wall behind the cot.  
Vio ran to what he assumed was the other end of the cell searching with both hands for a crack, a door, anything, but something cold tightened around both of his wrists. He had been too preoccupied to notice the manacles until they began reeling him back. He put up a good fight but a weakened, injured hero is no match for cold, hard steel. By the time the manacles had secured him to the cot, his wrists were bleeding from fresh gashes and he was panting from the exertion and pain. Shadow reseated himself more firmly on Vio’s hips and whispered in his ear.  
“Now, now my pet none of that.” Vio spit in his face, which was rewarded with a laugh as Shadow nonchalantly brushed the spittle from his cheek. “Now really is that any way to thank your host?” he chortled.  
“What do you want?” Vio asked in what he hoped was a strong, defiant tone, but the exhaustion, injuries and now blood loss were beginning to take their toll. He could have sworn his voice quavered.  
“I told you, my dear Vio…” he shivered at that. Shadow’s tone was silky smooth, so different from the man he'd come to know these last weeks. It felt wrong in so many ways to have that tone directed at him. “Oh, you like that do you?” Shadow asked, light glinting off one of his fangs as he preened over Vio. The prince caressed his pretty pet’s face gently and began moving down Vio’s now bruised throat to just under his tunic collar. “Vio…” he whispered. Another shiver. Shadow laughed mercilessly. “This is why you're here, my pet. So that I can play with you until your no-good so-called ‘heroes’ arrive to save you.” Wait, the others were coming for him? Vio was astonished, hope swelling in his chest, so much that he hardly noticed Shadow leaning forward to start unlacing his tunic at the throat. “Too bad when they find you, you will be an empty husk, devoid of all use and information.” Vio’s blood ran cold. “Not to mention thoroughly ravaged,” Shadow stated matter-of-factly as pulled the hero's collar back.  
Before Vio could react, he felt fangs pierce his neck. Vio screamed and thrashed but Shadow did not relinquish his hold. In fact, all Vio’s struggling accomplished was tightening the manacles further. The iron taste of blood, one of Shadow’s favorite flavors, was abruptly spoiled by…was that salt? Shadow released his hold on Vio’s throat to see his tear-stained face. Vio was breathing rapidly and refused to look at Shadow.  
“Vio?” Shadow said perplexed, all the rage he felt earlier melting at the sight. He reached out slowly to touch Vio’s tear-streaked cheek.  
“Don’t!” Vio snapped. “If you’re going to torture me, fine. If you kill me, fine. But not like this!” His voice broke and he started sobbing in earnest.  
“Vio I…” Shadow said, lost, confused, his desire for revenge truly gone now. “I’m sorry Vio,” Shadow said, “but I can’t stop. They all expect me to get information from you. I…I can’t go back empty-handed…and I just thought, since I have to torture you, that we should have some fun with it.”  
“T-this... is fun for you?” Vio stuttered between sobs. In the brief reprieve, he was beginning to regain his composure.  
“Ya, a little, I guess. I’ve always wanted to do this with you. I...I just didn't expect hurting you to be so hard.” Shadow’s head drooped as he saw the blood trickling down Vio’s neck, beginning to stain his tunic. “I’m sorry…” he said with a grimace.  
“Don't be,” Vio sighed as his shudders slowed. “This whole thing is my fault anyway. If I hadn't lied to you, we wouldn't be in this situation.” Shadow chuffed.  
“If you hadn't lied, I would have killed you right there in the woods or thrown you straight in here.” Vio chuckled half-heartedly and looked up at Shadow lilac eyes still shiny with tears  
“I guess you're right, but at least then I wouldn't have cared about you so damn much.” Shadows ear tips turned pink.  
“Don't say things like that!” he squeaked jumping back. “I'm supposed to be torturing you!”  
Vio snorted. “You're actually kinda cute when you're flustered.”  
“I am not flustered!” Shadow hissed, “I’m just surprised!”  
“Well if this is how I die, I guess I don’t mind too much” He took a shallow breath through his ravaged throat, locking eyes with the dark prince. “Do whatever you need to do, I’m ready.” Vio closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves for the pain to come. “May Farore give me strength”.  
Shadow was dumbstruck “...Ok,” he said reaching out to touch Vio’s face tentatively. Vio flinched. “Sorry,” muttered Shadow.  
“I told you, it's ok,” Vio said, as his breathing speed up a bit. “My nerves are just a little on edge.”  
“Ok.” Shadow wouldn't contradict Vio, even though he was obviously terrified. He reached over to Vio’s manacled arm and loosened the chain, lifting the injured wrist.  
“What are you doing?” Vio said quietly, hope and fear mingling on his breath.  
“Sorry Vi, I can't let you go…” Vio stiffened imperceptibly. “But I can do this,” Shadow said as he began licking the drying blood from Vio’s wrist. He gently moved the manacle and cleaned the wounds with his tongue. Vio inhaled sharply. Shadow’s ministrations stung but not nearly as bad as the bite in his neck. In fact Shadow’s gentle licks, not unlike a cat's, felt nice. Once his wounds were clean Shadow took the hem of Vio’s tunic between his sharp fangs and tore off a few strips he bandaged the now-clean wounds and re-adjusted the chains so that Vio was only lightly held to the bed instead of pinned. He then gave Vio’s other wrist the same treatment. Vio was dozing off slightly, the adrenaline of imminent peril having worn off, when he felt a new sensation along his wrist. A gentle, warm pressure was slowly moving along his wrist, sending cascades of a tingling sensation up his arm. He turned his head to see Shadow kissing his wrist. Shadow heard Vio’s movement and looked up. As they locked eyes lilac to crimson Shadow licked along his wrist, eliciting a shiver from Vio. The dark prince grinned playfully and began moving up Vio’s arm, alternating kisses, and licks. The hero shivered, unused to the gentle sensations. Shadow chuffed at his reactions and growled when he encountered Vio’s sleeve.  
“Well, I think your tunic is pretty much ruined already. Your thoughts?” shadow said with an air of nonchalance Vio grinned and responded in kind.  
“Indeed, I don’t think I’ll be needing it any time soon. Besides, we’re in a volcano. Not like I’ll catch a cold.” Shadow smiled and slid his hand up Vio’s sleeve, extending one claw to slice the fabric while drawing his hand down Vio’s sleeve. Shadow then slid his hand up the other sleeve and sliced it open as well, moving to Vio’s shoulders. He slowly unlaced the tunic until it was open all the way, and then used the lapels to tear the rest of the garment in half. Vio shivered as the fabric fell away from his body, leaving his entire torso exposed.  
“Wow…” Shadow breathed.  
“What?”  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
“Oh…” Vio didn’t know how to react. “Thanks?” Shadow laughed. Genuinely laughed for around thirty seconds before brushing a tear from his eye.  
“Thanks? That's all you could come up with?”  
“What did you expect me to say?” Vio pouted.  
“I don’t know!” Shadow chuffed. “You always manage to surprise me…” he breathed, leaning towards Vio.  
“Well, someone has to…” Vio said, breathing slightly harder in anticipation. Shadow ghosted across Vio’s lips before pressing in softly. Vio eagerly returned the pressure but couldn't do much else as he was pinned both under Shadow and by the manacles. Shadow’s tongue slid along Vio’s lower lip as if asking for permission. Vio eagerly accepted, parting his lips a fraction. Shadow shifted on top of him to get a better angle, and after a moment's hesitation began to drown Vio in pleasure.  
“Shade…” Vio moaned as Shadow licked the blood off of Vio’s neck, leaving more bruises on the irritated skin and along his collar bone.  
“What is it, Vi?” Shadow murmured into his ear as he took his earlobe between his razor-sharp fangs.  
“They’re too tight…” Vio muttered. “Help me?” Shadow growled in desire at those words and looking down he saw the problem Vio was talking about. In his fervor to show his adoration, to admire that porcelain skin and mark it as his own, he had forgotten about Vio’s trousers.  
“Don’t worry Vi, I’ll get there soon enough.” He kissed Vio hard, Vio squirmed trying to get comfortable with Shadow’s weight on top of his mound. Shadow reached behind himself sliding his fingers under Vio’s waistband he whimpered under his lips. The dark prince grinned as he began to work his way down to Vio’s hips, kissing and caressing Vio’s chest as he inched slowly lower grinding against Vio’s hips as he went. Vio was breathing heavily as Shadow moved infuriatingly slowly towards his trousers.  
“Shade…” he panted. “H-hurry up!” Shadow looked up at him from his place on his chest. “Please…” Vio groaned.  
“Of course,” Shadow grinned. He loved eliciting these reactions from Vio. Shadow licked down Vio’s stomach, causing him to shiver in ecstasy. Then he paused at Vio’s hips contemplating the easiest way to get his pants off. “Hurry!” Vio pleaded.  
“Oh, keep your shirt on! Let me think…” Shadow grinned. Vio rolled his eyes.  
“You know perfectly well you already shredded my shirt!”  
“I know,” the other purred, lounging across Vio’s hips. “But you look so cute when you’re annoyed.”  
“Uggh!” Vio dropped his head back to the cot, exasperated. “Now this right here, this is torture!” Shadow laughed and kissed him while undoing the laces of his trousers. Vio moaned as his mound was finally released from its confines. “Thank the goddesses, took you long enough!” he panted. Shadow rolled his eyes and gazed at his hero splayed beneath him. “I thought you promised to ravage me,” Vio asked coquettishly, “I most certainly did” Shadow asserted with a devilish grin and with no further ado the prince began to kiss his hero thoroughly.  
“Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?” Shadow said as he sat up. Vio laughed.  
“Hmm, perhaps you should take off your shirt. Might help,” Vio said. Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“We may as well match,” Vio said with a shrug. But Shadow could see the curiosity in his companion’s eyes. So Shadow pulled his tunic off over his head in one fluid movement.  
“Better?” Vio asked.  
“Better,” Shadow replied as he began to work his way back down Vio’s body, leaving kisses, caresses, and an occasional bruise wherever he went until he reached Vio’s hips. Taking ahold of his length, Shadow began pumping slowly, eliciting a moan from Vio’s lips. Encouraged he began speeding up his pace, licking the head and along the length for lubrication. Soon enough he had Vio crying out and moaning.  
“Ah, Shade!” he sighed “W-why are you so…ah…good at this?!” Shadow looked up from his ministrations.  
“Ooh you like this, huh?” he said with a roguish grin.  
“Goddesses, haven't I made that abundantly clear?!” sighed Vio.  
“Indeed you have,” said Shadow, slowing his caresses significantly. “And I'm going to have you enjoy it as long as you can.”  
“Din’s Fire! Shade…I don’t know how long I can hold out…sorry…ah! You’re so beautiful! And hot! Goddesses, you’re hot! Unnngghh…”  
“Hehe, Vi, you’re rambling.” Shadow laughed as he leaned in for a kiss.  
“O-of course I am, idiot! You have my executive mental functions in your hand!”  
“Oooh, don't talk nerdy to me now, or I'll have to fuck your brains out…” Shadow whispered.  
“Mmm…t-that would take a while…” Vio stammered. “I've been told I have a pretty big head.”  
“Heh, I really do I love you, Vi,” Shadow said, pushing in for a kiss. Vio gave him a chaste peck before pressing their foreheads together.  
“I love you too, Shade. Now, for the love of Din, will you finish me off?!”  
“Oh, not just yet,” the devious shade said with a sinister grin. “First you have to tell me where the others are.”  
“W-wait, w-what?!” Vio stammered.  
“Vi, baby, just tell me where they are and then we can keep going. I have to go back with something to show for all this.”  
“Shadow, you know I can’t tell you that!” Vio said, tears brimming in his eyes. “Even if I knew where they were… they’re my brothers! I can’t betray them!”  
“But you can betray me, my love?” Shadow said softly, caressing Vio’s face. Was that his imagination, or were shadows eyes mistier than they were moments ago?  
“I-It’s not like that!” Vio said “If I help you, you will kill them! I only kill monsters!”  
“So what am I?” hissed Shadow. “What am I, if not a monster? Demon? Prince of the dark lands?!”  
“No, you’re different!” Vio cried, tears flowing in earnest again. “You really are…I love you! I-I was trying to help you!”  
“By killing me!!” Shadow yelled.  
“No!” Vio cried “I would never! I was just trying to find my family and stop your reinforcements!”  
“What?!” Shadow spat. “So that when your so-called ‘family’ arrived to rescue you they could kill me quicker?! Destroy everything that I’ve built here?!  
“I didn’t…I didn’t think about it!” the hero cried  
“Bull shit!” the prince yelled. “You are the thinker damn it! You’re the strategist by Naru! Stop lying to me!”  
“I'm not lying!” Vio yelled, near hysteria. “I can't tell you what I don't know and I wouldn't want to anyway!” Shadow snarled in frustration. “I thought I loved you but you were right, you are a monster!” Shadow howled, flipping Vio onto his knees, claws extending to prick his shoulders and chains loosening to tangle above his head.  
“Your right,” he growled in Vio’s ear. “I am a monster and it's time you remembered that.”  
“Do what you want, I'll never help you again!” Vio hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Don't be so sure. I'll have you begging at my feet before you know it.” Shadow hissed as his trousers hit the floor.  
“Not bloody likely.” Vio stated, voice bolstered by rage and betrayal.  
“Oh don't worry my pet, I always get what I want,” the prince hissed, his fingers working to open the hero's dungeon. Vio stiffened but refused to give the prince the satisfaction of a single sound. Shadow kept battering his entrance with one hand while the other held his prey down by the back of his neck, ready for the kill.  
“Such a stubborn hero…” shadow purred into Vio’s neck. “What will break you?” He mused as he slowly added another finger to the hero's entrance. Vio shuddered under him but said nothing. “You must be tired my pet, you’ve had a long day…” the hero said nothing but his shaking increased slightly as shadow flexed his fingers. “Don’t worry I can help.” Shadow began kissing the hero’s back barely pricking him with his fangs but drawing blood nonetheless. Vio’s only response was to shake harder, so hard that the prince worried that his pet would collapse before he was done with him. Rivulets of blood bubbled from Vio’s back, Shadow watching them trickle down his snow-white skin, the scarlet blood not unlike the apple that already killed one fair maiden.  
“It will only hurt more if you resist,” Shadow stated licking Vio’s back as he began to feel out the hero’s dungeon with his sword. “Bring it on,” Vio spat with venom. His body had stopped quivering a while ago from exhaustion. Shadow looked again at the small, blood-streaked Hylian crouched in front of him, trying so hard to be fierce and brave even though only pain awaited him and his heart broke for the third time in those many hours. He couldn't do it, no matter how much he needed information or satisfaction or revenge. He couldn’t hurt this hero that had opened his heart to a monster like him and still fought in the face of his rage. Panicking slightly, he abruptly stood from the cot and snapped his fingers. Immediately the tangled chains holding Vio in place loosened and the hero collapsed onto the cot, his naked form slowly assuming the fetal position. He didn't look at the prince as he dressed himself, but Shadow couldn't help seeing the fresh tear tracks on his face. Once Shadow was dressed he grabbed his cape, but instead of putting it on he draped it across Vio’s prone form. He spasmed violently at his prince’s touch and Shadow wondered if his heart would break yet again. Especially once he noticed his hero’s bleeding lip, which was not his handiwork, but when… oh, he was biting his lip to stop from screaming. Not knowing what to say or do or what he was even doing he began to walk to the hidden door. When he was about five paces from the cot he heard a single garbled word.  
“Why?”  
His hero had not moved or so much as looked at him but the word was clear enough. Why. Shadow thought for a moment and could only give the answer he could give himself.  
“I…don't know,” he said in defeat, and unable to bear the sight of his hero in distress of his own doing, he left without another word. After the door shut Vio grabbed the cape and pulled it tighter around himself  
“I don't know,” he mused. “Ya, me neither. Me neither.” Vio fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep as his blood began to turn the black cape purple.


End file.
